


The Loveliest Rose In The Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, iM SORR Y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveliest Rose In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> why

This was it. This was the day that he was finally going to confess his love to the one and only Amy Rose.

It was a long story, as to how the two met. One day, Lena and her boyfriend, who went by Sonic, did the honors of introducing the edgy man to their mutual friend, Amy. Amy was...stunning. From head to toe. It didn’t even bother him that he’d probably be considered a furry for finding her as sexy as he did.

Gabriel swallowed hard and knocked on the weird animal’s door, hoping to fetch a reply from her any minute now. Soon enough, before he had time to think, even, she had emerged. And even in that Webkinz bathrobe, she was beautiful.

“Ah...Amy.” Gabriel shuddered. “I’m sorry for coming over this late.”

“It’s no worry, really! I’m...actually kinda glad to see you, Gabe. It seems like it’s been a million years, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Amy motioned for him to walk inside. And so, he did. Getting comfortable on her couch was easy, as he was a lazy ass sometimes. He hoped Amy didn’t mind.

Gabriel looked over at her as she approached him, believing that she finally set her sights on the flowers on the coffee table. Red roses; he’d brought them for her. “I...hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I ever mind? Oh, you shouldn’t have!!”

“...I gave you flowers because you, of all people, deserve them. You’re special.”

She looked as if she was blushing now. He couldn’t really tell, being as her fur was already pink. It was just common sense that at this point in time, the seduced would be all flustered as hell.

“Y-You’re thinking of the wrong person, Gabe~!”

“No.” And then, he stood up. Gabriel looked serious. “I’m thinking of you. I’m always thinking of you, Amy. You mean the world to me.”

“Gabe...what...are you trying to say?”

“I love you, Amy Rose.” In typical anime fashion, Gabriel leaned down and took the weird furry thing into a kiss, smiling as he pulled away. “And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> whAT W IL L HAPPE N NENX T????/ S T AY TUEN D !!!!!!1! XD


End file.
